


Clock

by TheBlackberryKey



Series: Coffee, Soulmates and Assassins [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Gang, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: Wonwoo was fine living alone, not caring when or how he would meet his soulmate. But when Kim Mingyu suddenly stands in front of him, and his clock reaches zero, Wonwoo suddenly finds himself engaged into a completely new life.Mingyu is part of a gang, but Wonwoo doesn't care, he just needs the tall man by his side, but what happens, when he suddenly, isn't.





	Clock

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I decided to make this into a series, yaaay. I don't know how frequently I will be posting, since school is really though at the moment, but I'll do my best.
> 
> I really hope you like this. It's a little shorter than the previous one, but yeah, I did my best, so please enjoy.

Wonwoo had lived a quiet life. 

He wasn’t much of a party animal, and almost, always avoided going out. This was also a reason to why he hadn’t met his soulmate earlier, his friends were sure of it. Wonwoo had a clock on his right wrist, that counted down to the day he would meet his soulmate. His friends would sometimes pester him endlessly to go out with them, in the hopes that the clock would suddenly switch and his soulmate would be just around the corner. But it never did. Wonwoo always left early, on the rare occasions he actually went out with his friends, back to the safety of his blankets and pillows in his silent apartment. 

Wonwoo really didn’t care about all of this soulmate stuff, and he was perfectly fine with his clock showing 03:02:13:17. Indicating that there still were a 3 years till he would meet the right one. Of course it could change in the span of a second, if Wonwoo, or his soulmate, made a different choice in life. But Wonwoo, didn’t count on that. 

Wonwoo lived above across the street from a coffee shop, he would often go to the small shop and read a book, while drinking his coffee.   
It had been one of those silent days, where he was just sitting at a table, reading. When a tall man had entered the shop. Wonwoo hadn’t looked at him, merely accepting his presence, too caught up in his book. That was until the said stranger stood in front of him, and said in a silent voice: “Is this seat taken?”

Upon looking up, Wonwoo noticed that the small coffee shop, was almost filled to the brink, and he merely shook his head no, gesturing for the stranger to sit down. Wonwoo had no intentions of starting a conversation, so he dug back into his book. The stranger, clearly didn’t catch the drift, and much to Wonwoo’s annoyance spoke up again: “My name is Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, it’s nice to meet you” in a cheery voice. 

Wonwoo tried his best not to sigh to loudly, as he looked up at the man in front of him. Upon taking a better look at the stranger, Mingyu, Wonwoo noticed how good looking he actually was. His black hair was styled perfectly, and his face belonged on the cover of a magazine, if Wonwoo had to say so himself. His dark blue shirt fitted him perfectly, and Wonwoo suddenly felt slightly self consciousness, in his baggy sweater, tousled hair, and round glasses.

“Jeon Wonwoo” he mumbled out, taking Mingyu’s outstretched hand across the small table.

Mingyu was about to say something else, but his eyes widened as he cast a glance down at Wonwoo’s hand. His sleeve had crawled up, upon taking Mingyu’s hand. And his wrist was visible, with the clock showing 00:00:00:00. When this had happened, Wonwoo had no idea of. The clock had definitely showed 03:01:17:13 this morning, or was that yesterday? Wonwoo suddenly couldn’t remember when he had last looked at his clock. All Wonwoo could think of in that moment was Mingyu’s wrist. His sleeve had been folded from the moment they had met, and Wonwoo hadn’t even noticed the clock on the man’s wrist. But now he saw, and it was just like his, showing the long line of zeros, indicating that he had met his soulmate. 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Wonwoo slowly let go of Mingyu’s hand, coughing slightly. He was about to say something, but Mingyu beat him to it.  
“So, I guess, we are soulmates?” he asked in an uncertain voice, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. 

Wonwoo only nodded in response, to much in shock at what was happening to him. This was not what he had expected when he woke up that morning. He wasn’t ready for a soulmate, he wasn’t ready for a social life. 

“Well this was unexpected” Mingyu stated, once again looking at Wonwoo, who was still staring off into the distance. Maybe if he faked his own death, right now, everything would be alright. 

“So, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything, but if you want to, we could try and get to know each other?” Mingyu spoke up again, searching for Wonwoo’s eye contact. 

And for a brief second, Wonwoo didn’t think at all, as he looked at the tall man who sat before him, and he just nodded.   
All the fear had been ridden from Mingyu’s face, as he beamed a bright smile at Wonwoo, who suddenly felt like he had seen the meaning of life.

\---------------------------------

They had spent the whole day just getting to know each other. And many days after that as well. 

Wonwoo was not a social butterfly, and Mingyu didn’t expect him to be one. If Wonwoo wasn’t comfortable in a situation, Mingyu would understand, and they would do something else. Wonwoo really appreciated the younger. He understood him better than anyone else, had ever done. And as the time went by, Wonwoo started to realise, that he loved Mingyu.

He had never thought that ha could ever feel that kind of way, towards another person. He had always been locked up, within himself. But after he had met Mingyu, his vision had expanded. He had seen things he never would have seen alone. He had experienced things, and he had found a reason to get up in the morning.   
Wonwoo and Mingyu had been dating for almost a year, when one night Mingyu spoke up, from his spot beside Wonwoo on the couch. 

“Wonwoo, there’s something I want to tell you” eyeing Wonwoo nervously. 

Wonwoo had looked to Mingyu, slightly worried. The younger was always rather confident and not easily shaken or nervous. So Wonwoo just nodded for him to continue, trying to ignore the growing feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. 

“You see” Mingyu started, turning his body towards Wonwoo. “I have been keeping a secret from you, and before I tell you, I want you to know, that it’s completely understanding if you will hate me” he stated, still looking at Wonwoo, who was now really nervous, and to a certain degree, scared.

Mingyu took a deep breath, before saying: “I work in a gang” his voice trembling slightly, as he looked to the floor. 

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu for a while, not knowing what to say or do. He knew that most people would freak out or scream, but he didn’t. He didn’t feel the need to do so. And it was like his body acted on its own, when his hand rose to cup Mingyu’s face, and he slowly leaned in to kiss the younger, softly on the lips. Mingyu’s eyes had wdened in surprise, but he had quickly returned the kiss, all of his worries disappearing. Wonwoo didn’t care what Mingyu did, he could be a crazy serial killer for all he cared, as long as he was by his side, he would be fine. 

\--------------------------

It didn’t take long for Wonwoo to become a part of the gang as well. The gang was run by a man, going by the name, S.coups, and Wonwoo was assigned as the treasurer. He was fine with that. It was a quiet job, he didn’t had to get involved in fights like Mingyu did, and that was just how he wanted it. Of course he was worried about Mingyu always out there fighting, but he also knew, that Mingyu could take care of himself, so he tried not to worry too much.

Mingyu was a hitman, and therefore had to put up a front whenever he was working. It was quite amusing for Wonwoo to see, the always smiling and happy Mingyu, looking so cold and mean. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu had moved in together in Wonwoo’s apartment across from the coffee shop, where they first met each other. They would occasionally visit the coffee shop, just for the fun of it, but also for the nostalgia. Wonwoo had never imagined that his life would be able to change so much, just by meeting his soulmate. But he didn’t care, Mingyu was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he made sure that the younger knew. 

\-----------------------------

Wonwoo had been rather surprised the day, the spy, Jun, had announced that Hansol, their sniper, was trying to run away with his soulmate. In fact, Wonwoo couldn’t really see a problem with it. Hansol was young, and wanting to live a normal life, was completely understandable. But that wasn’t the case for S.coups. And Wonwoo had soon found himself in a confrontation between the two gangs of the city. Trying his best to just stay out of trouble. 

It had all ended with Hansol and his soulmate, Seungkwan, getting away, and S.coups had been mad for days. But Wonwoo, frankly didn’t care. He only cared that Mingyu was fine, because he wouldn’t know what to do, without the clumsy man by his side. 

Wonwoo had also figured that Jeonghan, the right hand man, had met his soulmate in the heat of the battle. He just chose to shut up about it. If Jeonghan didn’t want to talk about it, Wonwoo wouldn’t be the one to rile up in the mess. 

It quickly became clear to Wonwoo, that living in a world filled with soulmates and destined love, was rather hard, when you also worked for a gang. Him and Mingyu, somehow, made it work, but he had seen what had happened with Hansol and Seungkwan, and now Jeonghan was in the same situation, loving a man, he couldn’t have, unless he betrayed his friends. Wonwoo was happy he hadn’t been in that situation, and he only prayed that it all would turn out fine. 

\-------------------------

Six months later, S.coups’ gang ran into some trouble. Some big trouble. A customer the gang was dealing for, had tried to pull out of the deal, but that wasn’t a part of the agreement, and it had soon escalated into an all out gun fight. 

Wonwoo wasn’t a genius with guns, he rarely used them, but after the loss of Hansol, the gang had been in need of him in the field. Much to his own dismay, but he did it anyways. It was his job now, after all. 

Wonwoo had sought cover behind a car, and had failed to notice the man, that was slowly sneaking up on him.   
Wonwoo realised too late the situation he was in, as the man pointed a gun at him, and fired. He closed his eyes shut, and was ready for impact, when he heard the sound of the gun going off, but the pain never came. He thought for a brief moment that the man had missed him, but in reality, he knew that was to good to be true. Upon opening his eyes, Wonwoo was met by the sight he had feared the most. 

In front of him stood Mingyu. Back turned to him, his knees slightly wobbly as he held a hand to his chest. Wonwoo couldn’t move. He felt like he was in a dream, a nightmare, as he saw Mingyu, slowly falling to the ground. 

The first thing Wonwoo did, when he once again could move, was shoot. He shot the man who had pointed a gun at him earlier, and ran to Mingyu, catching him in the last second, before his body fully hit the cold, hard ground.

“Mingyu, hey, look at me” Wonwoo called out in a frantic voice, staring into Mingyu’s dark brown eyes.

Mingyu smiled weakly up at Wonwoo, and in a silent hoarse voice said: “I am” 

“Don’t be cheeky now” Wonwoo warned, applying pressure to the wound in Mingyu’s chest, even though he knew it would be to no avail. Wonwoo had read enough medical book, to know that a direct shot to the left side of the chest, would kill. But he didn’t want to acknowledge it. This wasn’t happening, and if he just pinched his cheek hard enough, he would wake up in his bed, tangled in sheets, lying beside a snoring Mingyu, like he always did. But it didn’t work, he was still situated in the middle of the street, holding Mingyu’s bleeding body in his trembling arms. All noise seemed to disappear around them, as Wonwoo felt the first tear run down his cheek. 

“Now that’s a rare sight” Mingyu said, a slight chuckle leaving his mouth, as he broke into a violent cough, blood running down his chin. 

“Don’t talk now, just, keep on looking at me” Wonwoo mumbled through his tears and the lump in his throat. 

Mingyu smiled up at the older once again, as he moved to dry a tear from his face.

“Why did you do that?” Wonwoo asked in a shaking voice, as he continued to stare into Mingyu’s eyes.

“You just told me not to talk” Mingyu stated cheekily.

Wonwoo snorted and hugged the younger closer.  
“Because I love you” Mingyu started. “And I swore to myself that I always would protect you, no matter what” he continued, his voice growing weaker by the words.  
It stung in Wonwoo’s chest to see Mingyu like this. He knew, from the moment he had joined the gang, that there would always be a risk, but Mingyu was skilled at his job, and Wonwoo had felt safe. 

“I dragged you into this” Mingyu stated, “and if any of us should be hurt it should be me” he finished, taking in a hitching breath, as the tears slowly formed in his eyes. 

Wonwoo merely shook his head, as he held a hand to cover his mouth. His crying was becoming more rapid, and he couldn’t hold back the sobs and wails that left him.

“It hurts so much” Mingyu silently spoke, as the tears finally spilled from his eyes.

The sight killed Wonwoo on the inside. Mingyu was always smiling, and bringing joy to Wonwoo’s life. This wasn’t fair. 

“I’m so sorry Wonwoo, I should have protected you better, we should have run away, like Hansol did, why did we stay?” he asked in despair as he grasped Wonwoo’s shaking hand in his own.

“Because we were fine” Wonwoo let out between sobs. “We were fine, and we had each other” he stated “We just needed each other” he whispered as he moved to slowly kiss Mingyu’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry” Mingyu whispered his eyes slowly closing. “There was still so many things I wanted to try with you, Wonwoo” he stated, his eyes closed, and his voice almost inaudible.

Wonwoo continued to hold Mingyu’s body close to him, squeezing his hand in his. Even when Mingyu’s body grew limp, and his hand stopped squeezing Wonwoo’s, Wonwoo didn’t let go. 

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo slowly started, knowing he wouldn’t get any answer. “Mingyu” he tried again, slightly shaking the younger. “Mingyu, please don’t go, please” Wonwoo whispered, “I need you” 

But Mingyu didn’t answer, and Wonwoo knew he wouldn’t answer. He let out a loud cry as it finally dawned upon him, that he would never see Mingyu’s smiling face again, he would never hear his goofy laugh again, and he would never, wake up beside the man, ever again.

The only picture that flashed before Wonwoo’s mind, was that of the first time he had met Mingyu in the coffee shop, so long ago. His awkward face as he had asked Wonwoo if he could sit with him, the shocked expression he had, when they had realised they were soulmates. And the look of relief he had worn, when Wonwoo hadn’t denied him. 

Wonwoo had felt alive from the first time he had met Mingyu, and now, with him gone, lifeless in his own arms, Wonwoo felt like he was completely empty. His reason to live was gone, he had only needed Mingyu, to be by his side, and now he wasn’t. As he sat there, Mingyu wrapped securely in his arms, tears still streaming down his face, he failed to notice, how the clock on his wrist had broke. A long crack in the middle of the glass, for it to never count again. Because Wonwoo’s soulmate was dead, and he would never find another. He was now completely alone. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry....I actually cried while writing this myself.  
> But I'll try to make it up to you in the next addition to the series...Until then, thanks for reading, and please tell me what you liked, and didn't like. Kudos is always appreciated, and if you want to chat, you can find me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
